Intruder alert!
by Midesko
Summary: You'd be mad too if some dangerous person broke into your house at two a.m. to sit on your kitchen counter and drink your damn soda!" He huffed as he finished screaming at the raven. BeVin Yaoi Lemon. Dun like, dun read.


**Intruder alert!**

It was some where around two in the morning when Ben was woken up by a loud crash that came from downstairs. His tired eyes shot open and he sat up. All that could be heard now was the faint sound of rain. He raised a brow and moved to hang his feet off the bed and wonder what made the sound. It wasn't a thunderstorm, so that ruled out thunder, his parents were having a sort of second honeymoon for their anniversary, and his dog was now sitting up on the floor staring at the door. He groaned as he got up, his cold naked feet grateful for the warm carpet beneath him. He pressed the button on his Omnitrix to allow the dial to rise so if it was a criminal he could just hit it and be ready.

"Shh." He hushed his dogs growling and snuck out the door with his loyal companion by his side. Carpet laced the floor and steps, silencing his footsteps as he trailed down the first few steps. He peered off the railing and heard the almost silent buzzing that came from a television when it was left on. He didn't even remember staying downstairs after he ate last night. Ben tucked several strands of his brown hair behind his ear as he continued to look into the living room, the light from the t.v. was giving the room an ominous blue glow. He didn't see any one there, so he continued to lead his dog down to the first floor with him, his hand still hovering over the watch.

The kitchen light was on, and he could hear heavy footing that sounded wet, probably from the rain. He held onto the large dogs spiked collar to keep him from bolting in to attack whom ever it was. It was now or never. Ben dashed into the kitchen with his hand above the Omnitrix as he yelled a "Hey!" to make the intruder turn to face him. He gasped and after a second he put his arms down.

"Kevin! What the hell are you doing here?!" He furrowed his brow at the wet teenager that was raiding his fridge with a large cocky grin. Ben had to admitt; due to the rain that stained Kevin's features, he looked actually kind of hot. His long black hair stuck to his face and neck, his clothes stuck to his skin, showing of his well toned chest and stomach. Ben gulped as he felt his body heat rise and he shook and reminded himself that Kevin broke in.

"What's it look like I'm doin' Tennyson?" He raised a brow at him and opened a can of soda and kicked the fridge door shut before sitting on the counter. Ben did his best to ignore how good Kevin looked wet and perched up on the counter, his dog stood in front of him, growling at the damp teen.

"Down mutt." Kevin gave him a shooing hand and took a large gulp of his drink. Ben growled at him this time and patted the top of his canines head to calm him. He moved closer to Kevin, glaring up at him.

"How'd you even get in here? No wait. Lemme guess; You punched another hole in the back fence?" Kevin shook his head and grinned. "Same hole."

"Ugh! What's wrong with you Kevin?! Why are you even here?!" He was now seriously contemplating going hero and throwing the elder outside.

"Sheesh Ben. Why're you so pissy?" Ben scoffed at him; "You'd be mad too if some dangerous person broke into your house at two a.m. to sit on your kitchen counter and drink your damn soda!" He huffed as he finished screaming at the raven. Kevin raised a brow at him and got off the counter, leaving his drink on the tiles.

"First of all, I didn't actually break in," Ben continued to glare at him, waiting for him to finish speaking. His eyes widened as Kevin pulled out a key. "Your cous, gave me a key."

"Why?" He gave the elder a suspicious look, which Kevin shrugged at.

"Somethin' about you bein' alone for a week didn't sit well with her. So she asked me to babysit." Ben twitched at the word "Babysit." He was fifteen and his own cousin, who was the same exact age by day, didn't trust him to take care of himself?

"At two in the morning?" He calmed down a bit, but he still wondered why Kevin would even consider coming over, and he wanted to know what the crash was that woke him.

"Eh, I sorta forgot." Kevin was actually lying, he didn't forget, he just spent the last few hours thinking over how to come in to Ben's house, that would no doubt smell like him and make him feel weird, and how he would keep his cool. Which, he was doing a good job of.

"Gee, thanks... So what broke?" Kevin mearly pointed to the remains of a glass bowl, or was it a cup? He groaned as the loss of sleep was beginning to take its toll on him.

"Just, clean it, don't make a mess and shut up. I'm going back to bed..." He pushed back his messy hair with his hand and started walking. Kevin bit back his lip and grabbed onto the youngers wrist.

"W-wait!" Ben blushed from the sudden touch and looked back at him.

"W-what?..." Kevin blinked and released him. "N-nothin'..." He looked away and moved his damp hair out of his face. Ben started at him for a second before saying goodnight and heading back up to his room with his dog by his side. As the teen got in his room after his dog, he shut the door and leaned on it. His heart was racing, so he put a hand over it.

"W-what was that?" Did Kevin find out that he liked him? That couldn't be it, it had to be something else. Ben walked over to his bed and fell back on it, he stared at the light gray ceiling and felt his dog accompany him. He laid next to him with his head tilted as if he was asking what was wrong. He put a hand on the canines head and pet him softly.

"Love bites, Lucifer..." The dog gave him a heartfelt whine and rested his head on his masters chest. Ben kept his hand on the dogs head as they slipped back to sleep.

It wasn't until around an hour later that he stirred awake, his dog was at the foot of his bed now and he heard the sounds of footsteps trailing up the stairs.

_'Kevin?'_ He closed his eyes and did his best to pretend that he was asleep. He felt his heart race as the door to his room gave a faint creak as it opened. In walked the elder male, he stopped at head of Ben's bed and sighed.

"Sorry, I'm such a jerk Tennyson..." Ben's heart sped up again. Kevin was apologizing? For always teasing him? He then felt Kevin slowly lean his face in closer. Ben's heart practically stopped as the ravens warm breath fell on his lips. Was Kevin going to kiss him? Not that he would protest... But he thought that Kevin had feelings for Gwen? Maybe he was just doing it to try it. It was then that Ben's thoughts stopped in an instant as Kevin said something that he'd never even dreamed of hearing him say.

"Ben... I...I love you..." The brunette couldn't stand it anymore! His arms acted on their own as they moved to catch Kevin's face and pull him into the long awaited kiss. The ravens eyes widened as he was pulled down, but he quickly shut them and moved his body in closer to deepen the passionate touch. Ben let go and Kevin moved up a bit to look at him with a red face.

"I-I... I love... Kevin..." His voice was weak and quiet but Kevin heard it. He hesitated; no one had even wanted to be around him for more than a day, and yet somehow as if by magic, someone loved him. And not just any normal unimportant person. It was Ben, the kid that he'd held feelings for ever since they met all those years ago. Ben loved him...

"Kevin?..." He starred up at the speechless brute. He called his name again and Kevin blinked and pulled Ben up so he was sitting and he wrapped his arms around him and caught his lips with his own again. Ben gave a soft moan as the kiss heated up his body and made him shiver with anticipation. The elder ran his tongue across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth enough to let him in, as he did he put his arms around Kevin's neck to push onto him more. Their tongues bumped and brushed against each other. It was only a matter of time before they had to break the kiss to breathe, and when they did, Kevin pushed Ben down onto his back and shooed the dog out of the room.

"K-Kevin..." The elder felt himself grow hard from the way Ben called to him, the brunette was trying to get Kevin to return his attention to him. Kevin moved over Ben and pulled off the youngers shirt to trail kisses over his navel.

"Nnn... K-Kevin... T-touch me..." Kevin groaned as his growing erection twitched and started to strain painfully inside his jeans. Ben only had a pair of shorts on over his boxers, making it easy for the raven to play with the youngers length through the cloth. His moans were soft and his breathing came out in pants as the brutes hand was rubbing him through the shorts and his lips remained on Ben's thin waist.

"Nn..Aah.. K-Kevin... D-don't tease me, j-just do it...Nnn..." Kevin had all about lost his mind by now, he sat up and pulled off his shirts, throwing them aside and hurridly making his pants and boxers follow in suit. He leaned down and pulled off the remainder of Ben's cloths, tossing them off the bed, to turn his attention to his lovers length.

Ben moaned loudly as Kevin's thumb rubbed the slit at the head and licked the base of the shaft. The brunette pushed his head back into his pillow as the pleasure swept over him. He made a mental note to himself; Next time he was in the mood, go to Kevin.

"Kevin... P-please... Nn-ah!" He arched his back as the elder took the head in his mouth and licked and sucked it. Ben groaned as Kevin moved his mouth away, but he had to, he flipped Ben over in a quick smooth movement so he was on all fours. His hand moved back to Ben's erection, while his mouth went to his entrance, licking and moving his tongue around it. Ben writhed in pleasure as the elders slick wet tongue moved around inside him.

"K-Kevin... I-It's s-so good... Mmnn..." He moaned and clutched the sheets in his hands. Kevin was slowly reaching his limit, his member ached with need. He moved away and continued to hold back as he let a finger enter Ben and stretch him.

"Y-Yeah..." He responded to the younger, unsure of what one would say to their lover when they say something so damn hot like that. He worked Ben's entrance, sticking in a second finger and moving them apart and making invisible circles inside him as he moved them in deeper to rub the tips of his fingers over the bump.

"Aaah! Nnn..." The brunette moaned loudly as something inside of him gave a spark as the elder touched the spot.

"A-Again.. Nnn.. T-that spot... K-Kevin..." Kevin smirked, oh, he'd hit it again. He listened to his lovers cries as he removed his fingers and finally let his own erection have some attention, but first. He, once again, flipped Ben around. He was on his back looking up at him pleadingly.

"Kevin..." The elder starred down at Ben's glazed over green eyes. He was the only one allowed to see Ben like this. His heart pounded as he lifted Ben's legs to let the younger put them around his waist before he put himself at the brunettes entrance.

"Ready?" Ben gave him a nod as Kevin asked. He nodded back and started to push inside of him. The younger tightened and relaxed himself as the elder went further inside the mind numbingly pleasurable hole. Kevin couldn't help but release a moan as he was all the way in, Ben returned the moan with one of his own as the head rubbed against his prostate. The raven bit back his lip and looked down at Ben, hoping that he hadn't hurt him.

"Y-you okay?" The younger only nodded and bucked his hips more, in hopes that Kevin would continue. The raven smirked at the brunettes attempts and started to slowly move in and out of him, keeping a hand on Ben's length to stroke it. Ben's head was dug far back in his pillow as the sensations swept him over, his hands clutched the sheets beneath him as he moaned. Kevin kept a steady pace, doing his best to keep his counterpart from any pain. He'd only increase his speed when he was begged by Ben, or when he couldn't stand the slow pace any longer.

Ben moaned again and Kevin gave a gruff groan from his throat as he sped up a bit more. The young hero was glad that his parents were out, and he was even glad that Gwen didn't think he could handle staying alone. It meant that he and Kevin could have this time to themselves, and if his parents ever had to leave for awhile again, he could have Kevin... _Babysit_ him.

"Aaah..." Ben panted as he felt his climax steadily approach. His back arched as Kevin increased their speed, moving faster and harder. He moaned again as the elder continued to stroke him and hit his prostate roughly. Kevin was near his own climax as well, just hearing Ben cry out his name was enough to make him finish.

"K-Kevin! Nnn-Aaah!!" The younger pushed his head back into his pillow again as he felt himself finish, calling out the elders name as he came. The raven only had to thrust once more before he came inside of the panting, sweat coated brunette. He moved away from the younger and laid next to him to hold him in his arms. Ben's heart continued to beat at its heightened pace as his breath came back to him.

"Ben..."

"Kevin..." They laid there on Ben's sweat dampened bed, just holding onto each other. Truth be told; neither wanted to move away from the other. Ben's mind worried about Gwen and Julie's feelings, but he couldn't ignore his anymore. He looked at the elder and moved as close to him as he could to kiss him. Kevin gave him a pleased moan as he kissed back. It was just a simple kiss, but it held all of their feelings for each other in it. Ben smiled up at him once they pulled apart.

"I love you Kevin." The raven smiled back and held him tighter.

"I love you Ben..."

...

Yay for lemon one-shots!! I felt a bit lemon deprived, so I made one! I hope you guys like it! Oh, and no, Ben's dog isn't named Lucifer... I watched the last episode and they never mentioned it so I threw it in there... I didn't know what else to call him... Sorry. Eh heh heh... sweatdrop Well anyways! Reviews are loved!

Oh, and I've been bad about updating because I'm busy with school work, family stuff, managing the new BeVin club on Deviant art, and my doujinshi! (Which is BeVin and on my DA)

Midesko


End file.
